Thalia's Sacrifice
by Caslina
Summary: "Annabeth was standing to my left, Luke to my right and Grover ahead, trying to protect us, but I knew the very instant the monsters had encircled us that it would be in vain. " A fanfic about Thalia's final stand. What goes through her mind? How does she convince the others to leave her? Thalia POV


**A/N: This is Thalia's last stand from my imagination. Yes. She and Grover have an empathy link acc. to my headcanon. Just FYI: Percy Jackson and all related characters,venues and plots belong to Uncle Rick. This is just a fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

I try not to think about that night. It's more painful than I can that topic comes across my mind I just look for a distraction and brush away the memory, but today, the events kept relaying like a broken tape recorder. Annabeth's yells, Grover's defiant protests,and Luke's pained expression. Sometimes, if I think hard enough, I can find myself back there, twelve years old, defenseless and terribly scared.

Annabeth was standing to my left, Luke to my right and Grover ahead, trying to protect us, but I knew the very instant the monsters had encircled us that it would be in vain. 4 demigods against an army of monsters, we stood no one attacked, slashing against Grover's leg. He yelled defiantly but fell to the floor. Another attacked Luke from the back as he dropped down, howling in pain. The wound was too large for Luke to stand up immediately. Afraid that the monsters would harm him or Grover, I stood ahead, protecting my friends, daring the monsters to attack. But in that instant i forgot seven year old Annabeth who had been standing beside me. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the terrible monsters began to surround her. She was extremely brave for her age and tried to retaliate but she was too small against a hoard of staggered up, raising his sword to protect us but i could see that he was too tired to fight anymore. Grover limped ahead, trying his best to save her but he too was exhausted. I needed to do something. And i needed to do it quick.

"HEY!" I screamed. "ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT COWARDLY TO FIGHT A LITTLE CHILD? TRY ME IF YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE!"

Normally, I would never call Annabeth a little child, for one- she has got more courage than perhaps all of us and second- she'd glare the Hades out of me with those daring grey eyes, but now we needed a distraction, and I had managed to do it.

I don't know if the monsters understood what I said, but the tone of my voice apparently didn't please them. Their attention focused on to me.

"YES, FIGHT ME IF YOU ARE BRAVE!"I said

"Tha-Thalia?" Annabeth began nervously but i ignored her.

"ARE YOU SCARED? OF COURSE YOU ARE, I WOULD BE IF I WERE YOU."

One monster began to walk(or whatever you called that with a monster) towards me. From the corner of my eye I saw Luke watching me uncertainly. _Run!. _I mouthed to him

His eyes widened in horror. _NO! We're not leaving you!_

We had been caught in plenty of dangerous situations to read each other well off.

_Don't waste time, Luke! Take the others and run!_

_NO!_

_Do you want all of us to die? Luke, listen to me._

_But-_

_ Luke, I can't let you guys suffer any more._

_You think I can?_

I pleaded with my eyes. They were stinging with unshed tears but i did my best. The monsters were closing in. I looked at Grover. His eyes were dilated in could read emotions; he knew exactly what i was going to do. Annabeth was looking confused, but suspicious of what i was doing.

I wanted to pat her shoulder and tell her everything was okay. She was my little sister. I had lost my brother. I couldn't lose my sister,too.

_Please._

Luke closed his eyes shut. He placed his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

A monster kicked me down. Aegis fell off my grip.

A tear leaked out of Grover's eye. He tried to make way to help me but I gave him the best death glare I could.

_Don't be stupid, Grover._ I thought. He read my emotions.

_But – but- Thalia-_

_You're not going to die for must take Luke and Annabeth to camp. Forget me._

_NO_

_You're brave._I tried to tell. _You're the bravest satyr I've known. Go to camp and eat an enchilada for me, will ya?_

And I shut the empathy link.

A monster, with a simple flick of its hand threw my weapon away.

I was powerless. Defenceless

Annabeth understood. She struggled from Luke's grip but he had her held tight and hand clamped over her mouth. She kept kicking him, waving her arms wildly, trying to get to me and help me but Luke was too strong for her. Her expression reminded me of myself, when I had found out that Jason was lost. No. Sacrificed.

Somebody had to make the sacrifice. Let it be me. I couldn't live with the guilt of Annabeth, Luke or Grover dying _for _me.

Plenty of emotions were running through my head, but I hoped my eyes conveyed only one- _I'm Sorry._

And the monsters began to struck my knee. I guess it must have been fractured. Another sliced my arm open. I screamed, but tried to stay brave I gritted my teeth. At least this won't go in vain. Grover will live. Luke will live. Annabeth will live. My death won't go in vain. I have to do it. I have to do it for my friends. I could still hear Annabeth's muffled screaming, but it wasgoing farther and farther every second. I couldn't see properly in the dark, but I knew that Luke had taken her away from the gruesome scene. Grover had led them. They were going to camp. They were going to be safe. They were going to live. And in that second it didn't matter to me that I was probably going to die. If my friends were okay, then so was I.


End file.
